1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus and a recording method where a transport mechanism, which transports a recording medium using an adhesive belt, is provided.
2. Related Art
In the prior art, recording apparatuses, which are provided with a transport mechanism which transports a recording medium by placing the recording medium on a moving belt, are used. Among such recording apparatuses, there are disclosed recording apparatuses which are provided with an adhesive belt, as the moving belt, where an adhesive, which holds the recording medium by bonding such that the recording medium is able to be peeled off, is attached to a surface where the recording medium is placed. In a case where images are recorded on the recording medium using the recording apparatus, there are cases where ink is attached to the adhesive belt which sticks out from an end section when recording is performed on the end section of the recording medium. In addition, in a case where fabric is used as the recording medium, there are cases where ink is attached to the adhesive belt due to ink bleeding out from the surface (an image forming surface) of the fabric to the rear surface.
As a result, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. H11-192694 discloses a recording apparatus which is provided with an adhesive belt which performs transporting of the recording medium and a cleaning mechanism which is equipped with a wiping roller where the surface around the adhesive belt is formed of a porous polymer material.
However, in the recording apparatuses of the prior art which are provided with the adhesive belt which is able to support and transport the recording medium such as the recording apparatus which is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. H11-192694, there are cases where bubbles which originate from ink are generated and the recording apparatus is soiled when the adhesive belt is cleaned. Here, the generation of bubbles which originate from ink is particularly remarkable in a contact section (for example, the position of the wiping roller in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. H11-192694) where the cleaning mechanism of the adhesive belt comes into contact with the adhesive belt.